Saving Entia
by Wisteria nights
Summary: Long ago, the Earth suddenly crumbled. Several lands remained still with the combined powers of six powerful artefacts. Beneath them was the Abyss. An impending danger was felt. Problems surfaced. And many were forced to understand the vengeful darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon series!

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to inform all readers that this is a crossover from the first 4 digimon seasons. The main characters would definitely be a mixed of different characters from different seasons and their personalities might be changed (twisted) a little, but there would be a reason why in the story. Majority of the characters would be introduced in chapter 3 so please wait and pardon chapter 2. Also this is my first time writing a fanfiction hence I apologise for any spelling and grammatical errors. Please review and tell me which couples you all prefer other than Takouji, thanks!**

**Defination:**

**Flyrays- they were mentioned in the previous chapter. They are creatures that look like sting rays except that they can fly. They are about the same size as eagles, are quite friendly and often fly in groups. Usually brown or white and sometimes their backs are spotted.**

* * *

_Muffled and strangled cries echoed in the distance. Cries of those whom cannot escape, trapped and consumed by the raging flames. Their eyes held nothing but emptiness, their mouths hung opened limply. All resigned to their cruel fate. Lost in the insane dark world and toyed in that vortex. _

_And in that midst, a silent cry echoed the walls of darkness._

_ "I don't want to. Save me..."_

Chapter 1: Takuya

The heavy roar of the old engines woke him up. Ruffling his hair and yawning at the same time, he turned to look at the small rounded window that was smeared with grease. Although blurred a little, he could still see the blue skies and the soft white clouds; occasionally a few Flyrays would merged in, making the whole scene all the more beautiful.

"Takuya!" the loud impatient banging at the door broke his train of thoughts. He turned to door startled and nearly rolling out of his cramped bed. "C-Coming!" he replied as he tried to organise himself. He quickly changed out off his sleep attire and put on his clothes- a yellow shirt and brown shorts that went to his knee. Rushing to the cold bucket of water at the side, he briefly rinsed his face and grabbed his muffler, together with his goggles. The muffler and the goggles were the most essential part of his daily life, being a mechanic; he constantly was faced with the task of repairing broken engines or pipes and sometimes climbing outside the airship fixing broken turbines and many others. The pungent smell oil leakage was enough to make one suffocate. He grabbed his belt of tools, his worn-out leather gloves and pulled the heavy metal door.

Standing out there was a lady and she stood there, her arms folded and her face drawn with anger. "Takuya! Do you have any idea what time it is?" she bellowed, her gaze like razor darts pierced him.

"S-Sorry, Obae-san, erm… I'll get started now." Takuya squirmed nervously as he meekly replied. After mumbling another apology, he headed towards the engine room. "Remember to feed the Gotlons, slacker!" she screamed behind him.

Scurrying down the metal stairway and avoiding grumpy workers, Takuya took a sharp turn towards the dark basement. It was so dark that hardly any light seemed to penetrate through. When he reached there, he was greeted with grunts and a foul odour. Heaving a sigh, he move slowly as he heard his footsteps echoed in total darkness. At the side was the Gotlon's breakfast, Takuya almost lurched at the smell that it emitted, a whole bucket of rotting food waste. He stumbled a moment from the heavy weight and started dragging the bucket towards the barely visible cage. Takuya immediately paused once he heard the grunts again and this time, the chains clanking wildly. "Gotlons…disgusting…" he shuddered at the image of them.

Gotlons are hybrids; they are of mixed animal genes put together. However, the result was horrible, a painful failure. They looked somewhat like dogs but bigger, were blind and had no fur. They were practically simple and often used for hard labour; in this case, they were used for powering the airship by pulling the rods.

"Hey kiddo, hurry up! You ain't got all day, ya know!" a voice hollered from above, whoever was up there must be irked by the smell the basement was emitting.

Takuya quickened his steps and poured the waste into the ledge as the Gotlons rushed forward to feast. After a few more buckets, he pulled down the tight lever where water was contained. A gush of water rushed down as he struggled to push it back up again. This was the way of bathing them or they would be smellier than their current state. After taking a last look at the Gotlons gobbling their breakfast, he rushed up the steps, trying to shake the image out from his mind.

Takuya was about to head to the engine room and that included passing by the kitchen in which was very chaotic at this moment. Workers were rushing back and forth the narrow corridor. He had to wrestle his way through the crowd and when he made it, a chef shoved piles of plates into his hands. Takuya nearly fell back from the force and the sudden weight. "Get them to the washing area now!" the chef ordered and pushed him roughly into the washing area, directly opposite the kitchen.

The floor was slippery and the walls were covered in suds inside the washing area. Takuya struggled to look for a place where he could put the tower of plates down, careful not to fall at the same time. He found a place at the corner and switched on the tap at full speed. Sighing, he waited for the bucket to fill up with water. Everyone was panicking and disorganised mostly because of tonight's event- the Royal Gala.

Takuya's heart leapt a little at the thought of it. The Royal Gala was held every year and this is where the most refined of nobles or even royals meet up together. He heard from Obae-san that this year's Royal Gala would be extremely grand. Takuya smiled, he would be part of this prestigious event! Tonight, he would be able to view the party if he sat outside on the edge of the window of the control room.

"Here," a hand with a toast blocked his way. Takuya looked up and saw Obae-san grinning. "You skinny boy, you hadn't eaten all morning. You got to eat more! Be a strong man when you grow up." She ruffled his hair as Takuya nimbly bit into the toast. Obae-san could be scary but she could be really nice at times too.

"Takuya, it will definitely be a grand fest tonight. The royals are all coming down apparently. The crown princes and princesses from Delton, Eurata and Seraphine all agreed to participate. Only Layfon and Endea seemed to be on some kind of policy of isolation. Even then it is grand since we don't get to see crown princes and princesses often. I mean I still have not seen our boss." Obae ranted in one breath, she was also truly very much excited.

"Huh? Boss?" Takuya mumbled in confusion as he looked up at Obae-san. She blinked for a moment before she regained her laugh once more. "Yes, it is Kimura Koichi-sama and Minamoto Kouji-sama of Ushiv." She replied.

"There are two different crown princes ruling Ushiv?" Takuya questioned.

"Nope, they are brothers. There was something personal going on in their family, so that's why I guessed they have different sir names. Well it is not too good dwelling in royal affairs and so back to work!" Obae stood up and stretched herself. "And turn off the tap, don't waste water." She pointed out as Takuya struggled rushing to off the tap. While scrubbing the plates, Takuya felt his heart beat faster as he thought about the Royal Gala.

"I can't wait for it to start!" he thought excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon series!

* * *

**Author's notes: I thank you for supporting me! Especially to my kind reviewers. It seems that some action had stirred in now…initially I wanted to introduce the problem and the brothers in the third chapter but it would seem that I am a little draggy. I am currently experiencing the exam blues right now…-.- So please forgive me if I upload the next chapter a little later! Oh and thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue to support me!**

**Defination:**

**Mantarays- creatures that look like flyrays except much bigger and the ones that can be ride on. However they are more territorial and solitary as compared to flyrays. Usually marine blue and greyish colour.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Problem arising

Kouji sighed in boredom. He had wasted all morning busy attending to things. _Useless things in fact_…. he thought in annoyance. He recalled that the morning was spent on meetings for the preparations if not having tailors taking his body measurements to make refined clothes for him. All because of tonight's event which he was very much not looking forward to. Now he was standing in the middle of his room and waiting for the tailor to take his measurement for the fourth time. He turned his head and looked at himself in the mirror. It reflected midnight hair colour and raven eyes, the skin fair and a muscular build which was probably due to all the fencing training he had done. He looked perfect in every manner.

"Alright Minamoto-sama, the clothes will be ready at five sharp." The tailor stood up from his original squatting position and wrapped the measuring tape in his hand, finally satisfied of his measurements. _Like I care_, Kouji thought in silence as he rubbed his sore arm, he had been holding it out for an hour at least. After the tailor bowed politely and swiftly left the room, he dressed himself up and head towards the room where the Royal Gala would be held.

"Finally done?" Kouji's eye slightly twitched in annoyance upon approaching the room. There was Koichi sitting there trying to stifle a laugh when he saw Kouji's face. "Sorry, even though the tailor is very slow, he is extremely skilled." Koichi blabbered when his brother shot daggers at him as he sat down. "I'm not even interested in tonight's event." Kouji mumbled as he played with his long hair. He turned to his brother who was looking at the side.

"But the rest are." Koichi replied, "The room is specifically created for this and is much more decorated than the previous Royal Gala."

Kouji surveyed the room. It had its walls neatly lined with the best wallpapers, vanilla white at the top and yellowish golden at the bottom, all dabbed with small flower imprints; intricate wooden carvings marked the corners and the middle of the room. The floor was neatly carpeted, the table and chairs all made with the best workmanship and covered with table clothes or cushions made out of silk. Fresh white roses all neatly trimmed lined the top of the wall and lilies in vases on table tops. It was like a magnificent painting gone real.

"Yeah, but it's still the same like every other year, only that the others are coming this time. Other than that, it is only about people bragging on their riches." Kouji sighed as he lowered his head on the table. There was a short silence after, something like a hesitation. Kouji was felt a little surprised, his brother would usually comment on whatever he said.

"Unfortunately, it's not the same." Kouji immediately turned to look at his brother; his face like his tone had suddenly gone serious. "Why?" Kouji questioned as he looked at his brother's solemn face, something was not right at all. The atmosphere suddenly became tensed.

"The coming together of the kingdoms only signifies one thing- trouble. I received a letter this morning and we have an urgent thing to discuss about." Koichi swallowed before continuing, "I do not wish I say this but I fear both our predictions have come through."

Kouji's eyes widen in shock upon hearing the sentence and stood up instantly, the chair almost falling back. "Is it about the Abyss? It couldn't possibly be…" he could not get the words out of his mouth.

The next sentence cut him sharply like shattered glass.

"Yes, the Abyss….is alive."

_Mother's prophecy was right._

* * *

The steam was overwhelming. It spewed on Takuya's face once more. The pipes were all vibrating too much and they seemed to point of bursting. "Are they overworking the air conditioners again?" Takuya wondered aloud. He was alone in this place and it was as if hell itself was boiling beneath it. Wiping sweat off his forehead, he sighed as he screwed the ledge tightly. He had to manage the whole engine room by himself and it seemed like he was the only mechanic on board.

There were many reasons regarding this. Nobody wanted to be a mechanic, the job was considered to be for the lowest in society and no respect or rights were given to these people. It was also too dangerous and the wages were low. There was another reason, as everybody reckoned the airship was very well designed as it was meant for the royals, hence there was not a need for many mechanics and that they are almost not essential at all. They only offered a handful of spaces for them when they were recruiting workers for the airship. Obae-san was the head of the cleaning department. So as to follow her, Takuya took on the job of a mechanic or rather he only had that position. There was not much a choice back then.

_ Back then_… Takuya could not help but started recalling when he first met her. How long has it been? Was it about two years ago? On that faithful day, she rescued him from the bitter cold. Memories of that day were as clear as spring waters.

_It was a cold winter night. He was wrapped up in a thin blanket, uselessly trying to protect himself from the chilling frost. He was shivering beside a garbage dump, both of his legs were already frozen to the bone and one was hurting badly. He could barely move them despite his best efforts. The lights of the neighbouring houses were starting to flicker off, everybody wrapping in the warmth of their sweet dreams. He drew deep breaths only to cough violently and felt the ice lined up the walls of his painful lungs. His body was sore and tired, almost unable to function any longer. How long would he be in this entrapment? How long would the painful night last? He forced his eyes open once more and then…saw her. A lady with black hair and sharp grey eyes, dressed in a coat, towering above him. And then, a hand extended towards him. And when he gripped it, his small hand immediately felt warmth for the first time in the winter ordeal._

The loud wheezing pipes broke his thoughts and he rushed to lower the air pressure. Once the memories left his head, feelings towards the Royal Gala swarmed in almost immediately. "I hope the machines don't overwork or I might be here all night and I can't watch what would be going on." Takuya mumbled while putting his tools in place. "Hey mechanic! Turbine 4 has broken down, hurry go and repair it!" a shrill cry came from above.

"Yes!" Takuya answered and head out to the take-off platform. He was slightly hesitant about doing it but then again, he had not much of a choice. (So much for the 'no need of mechanics' idea, whoever influential came up with that theory would have no knowledge on airships.)

The wind speed was exceptionally high today; Takuya pulled his goggles and muffler into position as he faced the obstacle once more. The way towards the turbine which was at the back of the airship was two chains entangled together. There was no other way unfortunately unless at the top of the airship where he might get blown away the instant he crawled out. There were barely visible poles jutting out so it was not as bad, Takuya took a deep breath and walked towards the chains.

The chains were whipping at the side of the airship to the point that some paint had flaked off. Takuya gulped. _Well at least its chains right if it were ropes it would flying all over the space right?_ Takuya thought and tried to comfort himself. He gripped the metal pole tightly as he took his first step. The chains wobbled beneath him and he gripped harder, one wrong move and he could die. He advanced another step and another; he was getting the pace of it when the airship suddenly jerked, probably trying to avoid a Mantaray. Takuya nearly fell off but secured himself by grapping the other pole. He quickly made his way through the last part and collapsed at the turbine edge; his body was trembling and he was panting. Grasping his small bit of energy left, he leaned his head on the metallic wall, thinking that even though he done it several times, he could never get the hang of it.

* * *

The sound of the melodious music drifted through the entire airship, it was almost half past five and the dining hall was getting ready for the event. The Royal Gala would commence at seven. Now the kitchen was more chaotic then it was in the morning. Takuya sat by the corner idling, with his hair all messed up and all over the place. It had been a tough day for him so far. Hopefully for the evening, he can finally relax.

"Takuya!" he looked up and saw Obae-san walking towards him in a swift pace. Takuya wondered what he did wrong as Obae hastily pulled him up by the arm and starting walking in another direction. "We are short of butlers! That stupid arse, how could not note of such an important factor?" She paused for a short moment as she huffed in anger. " Anyway,you are going to be the butler tonight and…for Minamoto Kouji-sama!" she announced as she dragged him towards the dressing room. Takuya was barely registering the news when she threw him into the room. "Get bathe and change well quick!" she ordered before slamming the metal door hard. Takuya blinked before he started changing and head towards the shower.

He dowsed cold water on himself and felt a slight chill on his naked skin as watch the soap drain away. There was no such thing like hot water or even warm water and every worker here had to bathe in freezing waters. But the thought of serving Kouji-sama as a butler just excited him more and negated the numbing feeling on his skin. Takuya dried himself and as he turned he somehow faced a mirror.

It reflected him. It showed the radiance of his umber hair colour and his chocolate brown eyes. There was something strange about them; they seemed to glimmer a slight golden colour at times. Takuya usually dismissed the fact that he was seeing things or maybe the mirror itself was too greased to see well. But even then, umber hair colour was a very strange natural hair colour too…

Takuya wore his vest as he thought silently. _These should not be of concern now_, Takuya tried to break away from the previous thought, it was strangely easy to do so, however he ignored it, _I just have to focus on serving Kouji-sama well. _He then turned his head towards the rounded window to enjoy a breath of the scenery, only to gasp when he looked outside. Who in the world was that person clinging on at the side? He could not deduce if the person or a creature was a he or a she and it was entirely black and almost invisible in the passing clouds. He squint his eyes and tried to see the figure more clearly.

"Takuya, out now!" Obae suddenly slammed open the metallic door. "Goodness, what are you daydreaming nearby the window for? It is almost a quarter past six!" she muttered as she adjusted his tie. Before Takuya could protest, she shooed him out of the dressing room and towards the evaluator. While she rushed down, Takuya grabbed the chance and dashed back to his room to see the figure once more. He wanted to know whatever that was. Only to find a startling result, at the side of the airship, there was no one. The figure had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon the series!

* * *

**Meaning:**

**Seraphinians: The people of Seraphine, the Seraphinians are very well known for their expertise in the arts.**

**Noxlox: a famous wine in Ushiv, usually for the upper class people only.**

**Authors notes: My apologies! There have been exams recently and I was unable to post…sigh… I have a feeling that I am not going to do well. T.T Regardless I thank those who kindly reviewed on my story. Arigatou Gosaimasu! Also, it seems that someone not nice had just entered, hoho, the 'enjoyable' Royal Gala has only just begun! Please continue to support me!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Royal Gala

Takuya stared blankly for a moment, only to be tugged roughly from the back of his collar suddenly by Obae-san. "Didn't I say not to daydream already? You do know who Minamoto-sama is, right?" she hissed into his ear as she literally dragged him across the metal platform. Her grip on the collar was so tight that Takuya cannot even seize a single chance to escape. But he would not, after all Obae-san was clearly fuming mad.

Takuya felt his heart beat thumping against his chest as the evalator went up. Meanwhile, Obae-san was making sure that Takuya was in a perfect manner. He was clad in a black swallow tailed suit, with a white shirt, black pants and a matching black tie. The only thing that stood out unfortunately was his hair, it was all curled up at the end and Takuya could not do a thing about it. That was what Obae-san was fussing the most, screaming about something like, "Why do you have hair that is jutting out everywhere?" He was not really listening to her though, rather it was that mysterious figure that bugged him more and the fact he had to serve Kouji-sama.

He dared not consult Obae-san about the mysterious figure. It seemed that he was the only one who had seen it and anyway she most probably would dub it as a figment of his imagination. _Yeah maybe it is really part of my imagination, probably I got scared too much out of my wits today…_ Takuya thought, heaving a sigh.

"Takuya."

He immediately shot his attention towards Obae-san. "Yes…" he replied cautiously; he made her angry a little too many times today, it was better not testing his luck.

"Remember, you have to obey Minamoto-sama at all costs, just do whatever he wants. And do remember to answer to the other guests' requests too, okay? This is extremely important. You have to greet courteously to any guest that enters the room and bow to them as a form of respect. This is a Royal Gala where real, important people meet. We are just merely servants and this is our golden rule!" She explained; her tone dead serious, this was after all the most prestigious Royal Gala so far. Takuya nodded his head in acknowledgement. He then proceeded to look at his pocket watch Obae-san had given him; it was almost half-past six.

As the evaluator went up higher, the sound of the music could be heard, the nobles probably had started to arrive. The lift then jammed to a halt. Takuya gulped as the doors slid open, revealing a large room, which seemed to have come alive from masterpieces of the Seraphinians…*

Kouji turned his back towards the mirror for the twelfth time. He analysed his dressing, from top to bottom once more. "And you said he was a professional." He hissed, glaring menacingly at Koichi. "I thought you weren't so concern about your dressing," Koichi said, trying to muffle his laugh. He looked at his brother; Kouji was dressed in a dark blue suit that has a fancy collar, matching trousers, a white shirt and a vest over it, not to mention a red tie. It was not that bad, he wondered why his brother was so upset.

"I wanted simple, not fancy all over!" Kouji yelled, anger and frustration welling up in his voice. He then quickly turned to his maid, "And no Meena, I am not going to wear that feather hat, take it away."

Koichi giggled while he glanced at the clock and afterwards solemnly turned to look at his brother who was trying to chase the exasperated maid out of the room. "Kouji, we can't waste anymore time, they are coming and we have… matters to discuss…" the room immediately grew silent after the sound of the locking of door. The matter had been like a cold bucket of water, ruining the day at once. They had tried to be happy all morning, tried to act like the usual but it was all ruined by the concern of that matter. It was hard to act normal. This year's Royal Gala should have been a come and go event but now it probably would be part of history. Kouji hated the lingering feeling of distress in his heart, something bad was going to happen and the Royal Gala this year just symbolised the start of it.

"Don't look like that. We can't have our guests think there is some catastrophe happening. We have all agreed to enjoy ourselves before the discussion." Koichi smiled, even though it was not genuine. Beneath that face was probably his true face contorted with worry. Kouji decided to play along with his brother, true, they cannot let the guests be suspicious.

"Don't say that I will enjoy, you know I HATE social gatherings, especially this sort." His voice became dangerously low.

"Hey you might since we will have assigned butlers and maids. Everyone has one actually; won't you be looking forward to this? At least you won't have Meena." Koichi laughed, highly ignorant of his brother's death glare.

"Kouji-sama, Koichi-sama, it is almost time to welcome the guests." There was a soft reminder at the door. Koichi stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, with Kouji growling in annoyance behind him.

* * *

Takuya stood nervously at the side; nobles were streaming in from the entrance. Previously, before he could say anything, he had been pushed out of the lift and only saw Obae-san's good luck hand sign before the lift's doors shut tightly. He was alone before he could even utter the word 'help'. He knew nothing about nobles, what's more their social gatherings. He did not know the way a butler or a maid acts, all he was told was to be extra polite and do what the other butlers do.

_But why Minamoto-sama of all people?_ He thought; he was not even professional. Obae-san only told him he was the best replacement or something, but that time he was not listening clearly. Takuya sighed, he should have back then, and probably he might at least have a small idea on what to do. The room was beautiful but it did not comfort him the least bit, such a big room with the high and airy presence of nobles only made him felt smaller and even lowlier. He was happy to participate in the Royal Gala earlier today but now he wished to switch with somebody watching from the side window.

Suddenly the music stopped playing and the majestic sound of trumpets took its place and rang loudly. Takaya nearly jumped out of his suit in shock as the sudden intrusion of loud sound broke his thoughts. He quickly shifted his eyes to the source of attention. There was a man at the entrance, with a beard which seemed to curl on both ends; he was holding a list. When the chatter died down, he announced, "We shall welcome the royal presence of the three countries." Takuya's nervousness shifted to excitement, _the royal crown princes and princesses from the three countries_!

"First of all, we sincerely invite Crown prince Yagami Tachi and Lady Yagami Hikari of Seraphine!" Walking through the entrance was a young man, dressed in a white suit with light brown hair and darker brown eyes, his skin was slightly tanned and he held his dignity in a manner Takuya had never seen in any noble. _Such royal pride and air!_ Takuya marvelled. Beside the man and holding his hand was a beautiful girl. Her long brown hair was curled up nicely at the side; she had a feather hat and a matching pink gown with laces nicely falling over and had white gloves skilfully sewn with cotton. Both their strides were synchronised together and they held their gazes straight.

After a few moments of soft chattering and murmuring amongst the crowd, the man announced again. "Next, we invite Crown Prince Ishida Yamato of Eurata!" Striding through the entrance gracefully was another man. He had the most entrancing sapphire blue eyes and blond hair which was neck length. Takuya could hear the noble ladies squealing in excitement and their gazes followed him. But the prince never faltered in his steps, neither did he turned to look or waved. Takuya silently admired him as he strode past.

"Finally, we sincerely welcome Lady Matino Ruki of Delton!" Takuya had his eyes fixed on the entrance. A young girl walked through, her hair was neatly adored with flower-like accessories and she had a purple gown with fur at the side sleeves and a white ribbon was tied at her waist. She somehow had a wild air about her even though it seemed clothed over with her graciousness and radiance. _Wild? How can a lady be wild?_ Takuya thought, why did he think she was wild?

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's grand Royal Gala!" the men who had announced the arrival of the royal guests earlier was now welcoming the guests. "Do enjoy yourselves as dinner would be served now, desert would followed suit and finally supper at half past ten. The drinks served would be the exclusive champagne from Ushiv, Noxlox**…."

Takuya was not listening to him but rather still marvelling at the scene earlier. _So this is what royalty is like! So refined!_ Takuya smiled in silence. He suddenly remembered what Obae-san said earlier, "When the royal guests come, it is when you look for him and start serving him. Remember to introduce yourself first in a polite manner!"

Takuya proceeded to do as told even though he was not sure what Kouji-sama really looked like, he only knew what he looked like from the grand paintings he had seen while he was in the lift. Midnight blue hair…that was what he remembered most from what he had seen. He scanned the room and started searching. The room was overflowing with nobles and their rich perfumes, finding Kouji-sama in this mess was going to be really difficult.

Takuya was not really concerned about his general direction and when he turned to his front, he saw a flash of brown. He got shock and managed to stop in his tracks but the sudden halt caused him to lose balance and fall straight to the ground. "Owww…" He rubbed his butt as he tried standing up.

"Oh my bad, was I in your way?" a deep low gentlemanly voice echoed as Takuya struggled to stand up; he kind of hurt his tailbone in the process. Takuya opened his eyes and saw a man, with a kind of demeanour that was not found in other nobles, it was hard to describe but it was like something that was found in royals, a certain manner about them. Takuya could not tell what the man wore as it was covered with a cloak, a very expensive cloak, trimmed with expensive fur and a sliver brooch held it fast. The man had black hair and same coloured eyes which seemed to pierce darkness itself. The brooch, it had an angel and devil combined together, engraved onto it. Takuya felt that the symbol was so familiar, like he had seen it before.

_Probably when passing by a shop in the streets…_Takuya thought, after all nobles often own many shops with their family symbol.

The man offered him his hand and Takuya upon seeing that stood up almost immediately. "No sir! There's no need!" he panicked while waving his hands. "I have no right to hold your hand, sir. And please forgive me as I was the one not looking and being in your way." Takuya blabbered frantically and he quickly did a bow. The man upon seeing the younger boy's reaction seemed surprised a little at first; then he chuckled softly.

"What a unique manner you have. May I ask what your name is?"

Takuya was stunned by the question, a noble asking what his name was. It was an honour to be asked by one actually. "Takuya, sir, Takuya." He replied nervously.

"Ah… I see. My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lord Randell and I own the Valacia."

Takuya flinched. Lord Randell? The one in charge of Valacia, a major clothes store found almost everywhere? "Wha…what an honour…" Takuya stuttered. He turned back in embarrassment and at the same time saw the clock behind him. He nearly yelped.

He was late, very late.

"Urm I have to go! Err…Lord Randell…" he backed a little, bowed and quickly left. If Obae-san was here, she would made sure henever survived the next day. Takuya shuddered at the thought as he sped off to the most beautifully decorated and largest dining table where all the royals are seated.

* * *

At the isolated side of small metal platform outside the airship, someone landed. Someone very much unwelcomed; the figure headed behind the two guards who were patrolling. Meanwhile the wind blew and some clouds drifted, covering them.

Footsteps echoed on the metal platform as the clouds cleared. "Now which room should I head too?" a voice penetrated the silence. At small corner where it was not visible, two bodies lay very still and the colour red seemed to glitter in the setting sun even more now. The figure now slightly revealed, wore a suit of black, seemingly laughed. "Doesn't matter now does it? I'll just kill them all…" the figure flicked back a knife as it walked to the door.

"The Abyss told me it like the colour red after all…and I like it too…" the voice sinster and full of malice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi readers, sorry for the late update. *Points at piles of assessment books and worksheets.* Blame them. Anyway sorry for being draggy in my story but here you go anyway, Chapter 4! And as usual, reviews are very very very much appreciated. I guess right now is kinda AU, so yep. Please support me and enjoy! Also there will be light fluff here, like boyxboy so warning!**

**Definations:**

**Baleya: A mystical land where the guardians and the Great Three exists. People who go there experience paradise. However, the land was never found and many thought it to be a myth.**

**Aguni: One of the ten guardians, the guardian of fire. He forged the sword 'Raganarok'.**

**The guradians: There are 10 of them in total. The Great Celestrials created them to guard Entia. They all represent the ten elements, fire, light, ice, wind, lightning, wood, water, metal, darkness and earth.**

**Graet Celestrials: Little is known about them. It was only rumoured that they created the Guradians and created the six artefacts to protect the remaining peace Entia has after the destruction of the Abyss. No one was sure if they even existed.**

**I do not own digimon. If I did, I will quit studying already.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Silent Trouble

_Ah what a sweet bliss! That you laid upon my arms and slowly die. I shall present you with a pure white rose which you will dye it red all for me. What sweet bliss is and yet a bittersweet taste lingers still in my mouth!_

Kouji impatiently tapped the table which he was sitting on. It was wood made from Eureta, well polished and draped over by a cotton cloth with laces skilfully sewn at the ends. Kouji played with the laces at the ends and turned to eye his twin brother Koichi who was lightening the mood as what he always used to do.

"Where is my servant?" he thought in annoyance as he shifted to look at the grand clock.

It revealed on its face that it was already well past seven but there was not a sign of his personal servant anywhere. "What happened to their manner of conduct? Do I need to double reinforce the rules?" he grumbled as he propped his elbow up and his face resting on his hand. Looking around, he saw all the other personal servants tagging along with their assigned masters like leeches while he reckoned his already went to Baleya*.

"Sorry, I am late, Minamoto-sama!" A surprisingly young voice rang in his ears. Kouji turned around and saw a boy who seemed like his age, if not slightly younger. _How is it possible there are people this young on the airship?_ He thought in silence. He scanned the boy from bottom to up and confirmed that the boy was definitely at least half a head shorter than him. And at the same time, his eye caught the most unique hair colour ever. He never thought such a colour that beautiful existed, like the richness of gold! Just like guardian Aguni's** flames, angelic and majestic. Kouji did not know how to react; he just simply stared at the boy.

* * *

Takuya was nervous, dead nervous. He felt as if all his insides had already melted to a watery substance. After the encounter with the foreigner, Lord Randell, his nervousness just piled itself up to sky high and now there was no way to calm down. He was still flushing from the previous incident and he used every ounce of his strength to desperately try to hide it, however it was not fully successful.

He felt so inferior as compared to all these nobles. They reflected the image of the guardians***; they had everything- wealth, power, houses, simply anything under Entia. As for the royals, needless to say, they were far much greater like the Great Celestrials. He heard them through the stories Obae-san used to tell him and he always enjoyed them.

_Everything on Entia began with the Great Celestrials****. Long ago, there were many lands on top of blue water which they called sea and people were contented with their lives. Obae-san also mentioned monsters back then were much gentler as compared to the monsters now. However there was a sudden discovery of magic because all the lands, seas and monsters were held by magic from the Great Three. But when humans grasped hold of this power, they became drenched in greed and misused it. They started abandoning magic carelessly, using them everywhere. Then the lands, seas and monsters became bitter and the bitterness created the Abyss. The Abyss was a dark hole that grew bigger and consumed everything in its path. And one day, it became so powerful that most of the lands and seas collapsed. The monsters which the humans altered became uncontrollable. So to contain it, the Great Three brought the remaining lands to the sky and used six powerful magic artefacts to protect the six major islands which were now the six countries today. _

Takuya was always fascinated by the story. It intrigued him somehow. He also heard from some others that the Abyss was alive, that was why no one ever failed to come out unscathed. Some who were lucky and got rescued, they were said to come out crazed. Takuya did not experienced that nor knew anyone like that, so it did not bothered him that much.

Takuya found Minamoto-sama sitting on the royal table. While rushing to him, he somehow sensed that Minamoto-sama was slightly different from the other royals and what he imagined him to be. He did not have some heavy royal air radiating from him; rather he had a tranquil demeanour, like the Gryphons. His hair was tied back neatly and it reminded Takuya of the dark night. He found it queer that Minamoto-sama was sitting alone at the royal table as royals and nobles usually associated themselves with other influential ones. Still, Takuya braced himself and introduced himself to his master and at the same time, he hoped he would not get a severe thrashing from him for being late.

* * *

And now, there he was dead nervous as Minamoto-sama was glaring at him. The silence during the seconds that past was like agony to him; Minamoto-sama's blue sapphire eyes were so cold that Takuya felt they were drilling into him. He felt his hands already ran cold and his blood just froze. He stood there holding his breath.

Kouji stared at the boy. He was cute. That was a definite. Kouji really did not expect to receive such a person for his personal servant; he was rather expecting someone sterner like Meena last year or probably some timid maid. Kouji cannot help but scanned the boy and then, he realised that the boy was actually blushing like mad and trembling like a lost kitten. "What's your name?" he asked.

Takuya flinched a little upon hearing the question. That was rather a surprise, he was ready for tons of harsh words that would rain upon him but instead he received a soft, musical like voice asking what his name was. He felt his heart raced and his mind going blank, hence to prevent forgetting his name when his mind was shutting down at rapid speed, he blurted his name, "T..Takuya!"

The next thing Takuya realised was that he made a severe error by just yelling out his name without courtesy and graciousness. He mentally cursed himself before, bowing really low while whispering a meek apology.

Kouji chuckled in silence while watching the flustered boy. "Takuya hmm…? Could you get me something to drink, something refreshing?" he said while his eyes traced to Takuya's hair again and then his face. His facial expressions turned to a smile again as Takuya replied with a determined "yes!" and rushed off to find a drink. _The first part of the evening maybe wasn't so bad after all_. He thought while looking at Takuya fumbled clumsily in the crowd.

* * *

Silence penetrated silence; the air was so still as if it was lingering among the Abyss, careful not to disturb it. A flash of red and black slipped through the corridors like a shadow. It suddenly paused right in front of a shiny metallic door. The door reflected its face.

It was a girl. Her blue hair was curled up neatly and rested on her shoulders. Her scarlet eyes glinted in malice and mischief. She held out her parasol to her side and frowned. "Oh my, the dress does not seem to have match with my shoes." She held the skirt by its rim and lifted her black heeled shoes. "Maybe I should have worn a cuter looking skirt rather than this crap." She muttered, flicking her hair back in annoyance. "But rather, I at least dyed the floor a beautiful red."

Behind her, hidden in the silence, fallen heads and limbs could be seen. As a dim light managed to make its way through, on those corpses, a look of horror, shocked and anger was embedded on their faces. They died before they even knew it; they didn't even have the time to feel any emotion before death rained.

* * *

"Here you go, Minamoto-sama!" Takuya held out a tray filled with drinks. Kouji stood up from his chair which he had been sitting on since the start of the evening and picked out a cup. Meanwhile he also confirmed his suspicions about Takuya's height. That boy was at his shoulder if not his neck at most. For some reason he did not know, he leaned in and brushed the younger boy's lips with his own.

Takuya's eyes widen. _Wha? Wha? Wha? _His mind in a mess and his hands nearly let the sliver tray fall. He didn't feel strange but rather it was nice, like honey poring through. But why a stranger he did not for more than a few minutes ago just kissed him? And to add on, he was a royal prince. _A royal prince!_ But as soon as those silk like lips landed on his, it pulled back almost immediately. The next moment, he found Kouji walking away quickly, his hand cupping his face.

_What the hell was I thinking? Kissing someone like that? _Kouji mentally cursed himself for doing such an act. He was thankful no one was near the royal table. The royal table was sealed off from the public; it had curtains draped around it in a room. If anybody had seen it, the consequences would be grave. He quickened his pace at the thought.

"Down to earth Kouji, down to earth." A hand swiped pass his face and Kouji found himself flinching. He realised Koichi was staring at him weirdly and also seeing that he was about to crash to him.

"You look as though something major had happened to you. You never reacted like that before." He said as he tried to look into Kouji's eyes as if trying to pry his thoughts.

"What's up?" Kouji muttered annoyed, pushing his brother's hand away.

"Oh, the meeting would have to commence early. We received some…news. It seemed that…that situation was much graver than any one of us had thought…" Koichi's voice immediately lowered to a barely audible whisper. Kouji nodded in response.

However in his head, he was screaming like a mad woman. _Why, why, why, why, why? I didn't even get to know him better at all. I didn't even explain myself for my sudden weird action! And I even didn't know in the barracks, there is such a cute sweet angel like him! _While inside his head he was screaming protests, his legs still dragged his reluctant body to the room diagonally across him, the council room. He did not even get to say "bye" to Takuya and rather, leaving the younger one in a huge state of confusion.

* * *

In a huge void of darkness, voices could be heard from almost everywhere amongst tortured cries.

"So Rena had landed on that airship already." The voice of man with a slight accent spoke up.

"I heard she made a bloodbath." Said another.

"That's so typical of her. She never listens, does she?" another spoke, annoyance evident in his raspy, old voice.

"Probably she has terrible understanding skills. She doesn't understand what is 'Steal the artefact without any commotion.'" Another chorused.

However, there was a certain voice, it echoed so loud and menacing that even the continuous sounds of tortured cries could not dissipate it and that even the others immediately kept silent. "It's alright. This is just the beginning, as we, The Arc, will be known at the end of this pitiful game." Following, there was the sound of pieces moving across the chessboard.

"Checkmate."

* * *

**So please support me and review!**


End file.
